The invention relates to a frying vessel for a deep fryer apparatus, where the frying vessel is closed with a bottom part from the bottom and with side wall from the side, a substantially horizontally formed electric heating element for being immersed in the frying oil and for being contact with the same is placed within the vessel, and at the bottom part of the vessel an outlet is provided for draining off at least the used frying oil.
In the technology of the food industry there are known methods for deep fat frying, especially for frying different kinds of food stuff in hot frying oil, when the frying oil is filled in a container which is at least closed from the bottom and the oil in the container is kept on appropriate temperature by means of an electric heating element, and the food stuff prepared for frying (e.g. potato, potato products, dough or different kinds of meat and meat products) is placed in the hot oil and is held there for a certain period of time. Examples of these methods especially for providing fried potato products are taught by the applicant of the present invention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,601 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,951. In these solutions a substantially horizontally positioned electric heating unit in direct contact with the frying oil is located in the lower part within the frying vessel. Generally, frying takes place above the heating unit when the product placed in a frying basket is immersed in the hot oil. In a preferred embodiment the bottom part of the frying vessel is equipped with an outlet which makes removal of the used exhaust oil possible. Then the vessel is refilled with fresh oil.
Irrespective of the benefits of the solutions proposed for controlling the process of frying a disadvantage of this method is that tiny pieces, fragments, crumbs, morsels etc. which unavoidably break off during frying settle and accumulate at the bottom of the vessel, and as they are very small they become burnt easily due to the relative nearness of the heating unit, thereby deteriorate the quality of the oil. Then the oil gets spoiled in a short time.
Usually, a pump is used for draining off and refilling of the oil. It means a further disadvantage since the pump as a mechanical machine part may get plugged with the oil containing the aforementioned small fragments, and especially when the apparatus is not used for a relatively long time, it may obstruct the pump to such an extent that it needs to be disassembled to make it ready for operation again.